Angel in Disguise
by Alona
Summary: This is a song fic-I kinda liked this one.I just wrote it,please R/R!And I dont want a SINGLE FLAME cause of what ends up happening at teh end of this one!


Angel In Disguise  
  
Angel in Disguise she was  
But somehow you fell for her  
Until she brokw your heart that day  
And left you in the rain  
But still I love you...  
  
  
Harry looked at her like she was an angel.To him,she was;she was perfect;she loved him.Or,so Harry dreamt.For so long,she was an angel,and then,she asked him out.of corse,he didnt resist.Even though,Hermione had been his girlfriend,he gave her up,for that angel in disguise.But,she didnt find out right away.  
  
  
I found it quite strange  
The way you said her name  
And when you look in her eyes  
I see the lust you cant deny  
  
Hermione watched her boyfriend,Harry.He was staring at her.He was staring at her with that look in his eyes.Love.Hermione had seen that look before,and had always let it go,but she couldnt do it anymore.She knew that Cho had something up her sleeve.  
"Harry!"he snapped out of it,looking at her like she was Draco Malfoy.  
"What?!Can't you see I'm busy,Hermione?"Hermione winced,he never called her Hermione!Herm!What happened to Herm?Even when he was mad at her,he never called her that.  
"Stop!Stop staring at her!I know you're in love with her!"  
  
It's more to this than what you say  
'Cause in your sleep you call her name  
You say she's just a friend  
I knew right then 'cause the rain began  
  
Harry didn't know what to say.It was true.He was going out with Cho,and Herminoe had been forgotten.Harry had really forgotten about her!Harry was lost for words.Hermione wasnt,though.  
"You forgot about me!Tell me!What does she have that I dont?"Hermione was on teh verge of tears.  
"She..She.."Hermione was gone,though...  
  
Angel in disguise she was  
But somehow you fell for her  
Until she broke your heart that day  
And left you in the rain  
But still I love you...  
  
Harry knew he'd hurt her,but Cho was the angel of his life,and he wouldn't give her up.  
  
~~*~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Cho smiled at Harry,and he smiled weakly at her.He couldnt get enough of it.Cho had a very nice figure for being 17,and Harry didnt looks o bad himself,as a 16 year old.Cho also had the reputation to go with it,because of her managing to get Harry Potter.Though,Harry had lost most of his Gryffindor friends,due to the Hermione thing.  
  
She seemed so familiar that day I met her  
Who was she foolin' I had a lcue what she was doin'  
  
*About a month later*  
  
Thougths of suspician brought to my attention  
I fell in her game I'm so lost  
Please stop the rain  
  
Cho walked into the Great Hall,arm in arm with him.Of corse,he was the single one person who would join up with the Cho Chang that came after Cedric died.Cho Chang had turned caold.Let herself be brought into some of the Slytherin gorup.Draco Malfoy especially took notice in her,and now,she had joined in on Draco's pranks on Harry...  
  
Angel in disguise she was  
But somehow you fell for her  
Until she borke your heart that day  
And left you in the rain  
But still I love you...  
  
Harry's jaw dropped,and his eyes watered.Cho had been playing with him.And Draco Malfoy stood by her side.  
  
And when my music stops...  
  
Hermione watched,arms crossed,face stern.She knew all along.  
  
And when my tear drops...  
  
Harry looked back at her,knowing he had been played.  
  
And when the rain ends...  
  
Some one walked up next to Hermione,and Harry knew he was in deep this time.  
  
My heart will beat again...  
  
Hermione felt him slide his arm around her,and they turned around and walked away,a brown head,and a read head walking away...Leaving Harry to what he deserved...  
  
A/N:OKAY!Now,I dont want you people getting mad at me because of what Ron and Hermione ended up doing to Harry!Listen,Harry has become MUCH more obnoxious in this fic,and so has Cho!Harry got full of himself when Cho asked him out,and so,he was a total jerk.And,Hermione found Ron,and she found out that Ron was the better of the two,he loved her;and he always had... 


End file.
